1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new synthesis for sulfonyl semicarbazides which are a class of thermally labile compounds currently finding use as blowing agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulfonyl semicarbazides are presently produced by reacting the corresponding sulfonyl hydrazide with a source of cyanic acid as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,176-Hunter. Another method for synthesizing sulfonyl semicarbazides is disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 490,040, filing date July 19, 1974, entitled Synthesis of Sulfonyl Semicarbazides by John E. Herweh.